


Cherry Lips

by CaptainYesaniChan



Series: Demon Kisses and Quiet Nights [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft MyStreet, aphmau - Fandom
Genre: F/M, It was supposed to be fluffy, Minecraft MyStreet - Aphmau, but i was in a mood so forgive me, purring Travis (Aphmau)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 21:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18484864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainYesaniChan/pseuds/CaptainYesaniChan
Summary: Travis has a love for sweet things, whether its food or her personality.





	Cherry Lips

The apartment smelled like dark chocolate and cherry flavoring, two things she knew he loved. Kawaii-Chan looked over to where Travis was seated at the computer hunched over several new assignments from work, each one looking more complicated than the last.

He had taken up working from home for two reasons: so that he could avoid the hassle of tucking away his horns and tail, and so he could work on his latest project whenever numbers started to melt together and fly away, never to be understood. She could look around and see where his studio ended, and her kitchen began. The pastel frosting looked beautiful on top of the rich chocolate, a masterpiece of itself. But unlike the paintings hanging around, the true meaning was in the taste. 

He stretched and closed his email, finally sick of trying to understand the high-class jargon everyone was hell bent on using. “Hey, are you thinking thai or indian tonight?”

“You know I can just cook us something right?” The meif'wa didn’t bother looking up, she had to finish these last few swirls and then move onto the candy roses she had prepared earlier. She didn’t even flinch when he jostled her to reach into the cupboard for a glass. The sink ran for a few seconds before being shut off.

“You’ve also been busy all day with this order, I’ll just call for something and we can relax while we wait.” He set the empty glass down and reached for her hand, which she complied with by setting down the piping bag.

She held his hand and grabbed a rose to set on top of the perfect swirl, “That’s a waste of money young man, you know that.”

He laughed, a sound far richer than any piece of chocolate could ever be, before an unfamiliar and serious tone spoke, “We’re the same age sweetheart, and you should know that I have enough money to burn. I’m from old money, remember?”

“That shouldn’t matter, Travis-kun.” She deadpanned, he stepped back in shock at the old nickname. “Here try one, I know they’re your favorite.” She held out one of the extras she had made in case one of them fell on the ground, or if her boyfriend got needy.

He took it and peeled back the paper wrapper before taking a bite, “Oh my… why is it that whenever I taste your food I fall in love with you all over again?”

She giggled at the mental image of when she offered him a chocolate kiss for a “broken heart” all those years ago, he always did seem to just adore her delicious handiwork. Her tail swished in the air, at ease as she watched him melt at the taste of the treat. His own tail was wagging back in forth, absolutely thrilled at all of this.

He paused in his greed, and swallowed the last of the cake, “What’s with that look on your face?”

“What look?” She reached up to feel her cheek, she had failed to notice a smile had bloomed on her face.

“That one, the one that’s saying ‘Wow I’m absolutely in love with this guy and I want to kiss him right now.’”

She pushed him into the counter at that, “Oh quit it!” her cheeks warmed up at how accurate his joke was, and that was the most aggravating part.

He caught himself, elbows on the cool marble before looking up at the shorter woman now towering over him, fuming and angry like a pink dragon. “Or what? You’ll actually kiss me?” He laughed as she felt burning all over her face, before she took action. Kawaii-Chan shut him up with a swift attack, directly to those full lips. Her nails put pressure on his own cheeks as she cupped his face to keep him trapped there.

He leaned in, and she let him. Cool leathery skin wrapped around the black fur of her tail, with his own joining hers in a twist reminiscent of a candy cane. She pulled back slightly, careful to not break skin with her manicure.

Travis’s mouth gaped open, trying to recollect himself after being so caught off guard. “Well… alright then…” his breath steadied, “I didn’t actually think you would. What a pleasant surprise.” 

“Yeah I know,” She moved her hands towards his pointed ears, the tips nearly as sharp as her fine kitchen knives. The small pieces of jewelry tucked into the cartilage of his ears provided interest to her wandering hands.

“Does this mean I should repay you?” He gave a small rumble when she started to scratch just behind his ears, “Oh hell yes… that feels nice.”

“You can repay me with a kiss if you’d like.” She was turning him into clay, molding him under her fingers into a purring and content mess. He couldn’t easily stop her at this point, and it was unlikely he would even try. 

He controlled himself for a split second, forcing out a “So I guess I’ll order dinner later then,” before accepting another sugary sweet kiss from her.

**Author's Note:**

> ;). I'm not done yet yall.


End file.
